Songfics
by swaggcatt
Summary: Songfics. Includes characters from PJO, HoO and The Kane Kronicles. I own nothing.
1. You Ain't Women Enough by Loretta Lynn

(You Ain't Women Enough by Loretta Lynn)

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Rachel made her way over to me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Annabeth. I have to tell you something, it's about percy." Rachel said.

"What, Dare?" I spat.

" I Percy at the lake with Drew. They were getting cozzy and laughing. He must not love you anymore. I guess you have to dump him." Rachel said, once again with that smirk on her face.

"I think I just might take him, from right under you and Drew's noses." She continued than skipped off toward the big house.

"You ain't women enough Rachel! He loves me!" I shouted back at her.

"You just wait Annie. I'm gunna steal him!" She yelled.

"Over my dead body Rachel! Over my dead body!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You know he kissed me. Yep. He kissed me. Right infront of Beckondorf. On his birthday!" She retorted.

"Yeah, but he loves me and for you to be able to reach him, I'd have to step aside. Thats not happening Dare!" I cried.

That's when Percy walked by, alone. No Drew by his side. That was a typical Rachel move. Trying to convince me Percy didn't love me anymore. Stupid Dare.

"Hey, Wise girl. What's all the commotion?" Percy asked.

"Oh, Dare here is trying to convince me that you were cheating on me with Drew!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, now I understand." Percy said.

"You ain't women enough to take my man!" I shouted before Percy dragged me off towards the beach.

A typical day.


	2. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

(Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson)

**Thalia's POV**

I strolled through the forest, bumping into to people here and their, thinking about the past.

I was so, self-suffcient, so on my own. I remember why I joined the hunters. I was scared of falling. I know, Thalia Grace, miss afraid-of-nothing, was scared of love.

But, I still managed to fall in love.

The feeling takes over you. Pounding in you're head everyday, like a heartbeat. I thought no one could possibly make me let them in but, he changed me.

I felt softer. More vulnerable. I no longer needed to be defensive. I trusted him.

Whatever happened to Miss Independent?

I heard his footsteps but, kept on walking, so he 'thought' he snuck up on me.

"Hey lightnin' babe." Nico wrapped his arms wround my waist.

"You're so cliché. You know that?" I smirked.

"You still love me thought." He winked.

"I don't know." His face dropped.

"I'm kidding you idiot, I'll race you to the dock!"

"Oh, it's on thundercracker!" he yelled just before shadow travelling.

"Hey! Thats not fair! No shadow travelling!" I shouted while running.


	3. Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott

**I know it's short but I was tired and wanted to finish it.**

**(Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was looking at some blueprints when a picture of Luke, Thalia and I slid out from inside a tightly folded one. I picked it up with my middle and index fingers. Luke had his arm around my shoulder and we were laughing, and Thalia was looking at us and rolling her eyes. I tear dropped on the photo. I felt the pain in my heart that I felt when Luke killed himself on olympus a month ago. I missed him. A lot.

I remember when I loved him and he loved me back. But now thats lost in time. I miss him.

He loved Thalia too. I know he wanted to start something with her, trying to make it permanent. He loved us, then basicly dumped us. Like he was saying " I don't care about you guys anymore, I'm going to go let Kronos take over my body, okay, bye."

His loves still in me.

Like a broken arrow.

**PM me if there is any song you want me to make a fic. for...**

**~XxKarma'sKrazyKissxX**


	4. Don't You Wanna by Jason Aldean

**(Don't You Wanna by Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean)**

**Jason's POV**

Me and Piper were sitting on the beach watching the sunset the night we came back from our quest.

Her hair was shining in a messy braid and somehow she managed to get a perfect tan on the quest.

A lose piece of hair fell from behind her ear.

"Here, let me get that." I stuck the piece of hair back.

I could feel my face burning. She had a grin on her face.

That's when she turned towards me and sat on my lap.

"Pipes, what are y-" I never got time to finish, because she kissed me.

I felt her soft, smooth lips smash into mine. It was the first kiss.

I felt her pull away but my eye's were still closed.

"Jason? Jason? Are you alright?" She laughed.

I open my eyes to see Piper with a huge grin.

Her eyes sparkled in the light of the sun.

I stroked her cheek and pulled her closer to me.

She blushed and smiled.

"So are we, uh, um..." I stuttered.

"Yes." She punched my arm.

"Then why don't we stay here all night, I can go grab a blanket and we'll sit here in the sand all night." I suggested.

"Why?" Piper smiled.

"To celebrate." I smiled back.

"Don't you wanna stay?" I asked.

"Yes. Go grab that blanket, and maybe I'll grab some food and drinks and we'll have a picnic." She tackle me. We lay there for what seemed like hours.


	5. Bring Me To Life by Evanesense

**(Bring Me To Life by Evanesense)**

**Bianca`s POV**

I picked up my pencil and started writting.

_Dear Father,_

_Can I please go back to earth. You know that life is better up above. I want to go back to camp father. I want to go live with Nico and Hazel. Please father. I can`t stand being down here with you , Prsephone and Luke all the time. Father why did Luke achieve Elysium and not me? I'm you're own daughter. If you really loved me I would be in Elysium and I could have another chance at life. Please father, please._

_Love,_

_Bianca Maria Di Angelo_

I tear fell on the letter.

I want to see Nico he hasn't come to see me in awhile. He promised he'd be back as soon as he could but its been years. He promised me that the day of the titan war. Two years ago. I miss awfully. He all I have left other than dad. He iris-messaged me a month ago telling me he found the roman camp he was looking for and discovered a girl named Hazel daughter of Pluto, my dad's roman form. Hazel was cursed. Her an Nico made up the two powers of Hades: Death and Riches. Whenever Hazel stayed somewhere to long or got nervous, spheres of silver and gold appeared. I want to see Nico.

"Father bring me back to life!" I screamed to the sky.


	6. If I Die Young by The Band Perry

**(If I die young by The Band Perry)**

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" I screamed

She looked at me, sadness in her eyes. My heart sank. She took a poisoned knife so it wouldn't hit my Achilles heel. She risked her own life for me.

"Per-cy" Annabeth gasped. I dropped to her side. "Annabeth..."I cried."I'm going to call down Blackjack, just wait, he'll take you to the medics." I whistled and Blackjack came soaring down from a skyscraper.

"Take Annabeth to the Plaza ." I scrambled trying to talk and lift Annabeth onto Blackjack at the same time. She only weighed 110 pounds so she wasn't that heavy. Annabeth yelped in pain as I picked her up by her waist.

**2 Weeks Later**

_*Paat* *Paat*_ The sound of the rain hit my umbrella.

It was the day of Annabeth's funeral.

I watched my feet as they carefully manuvered around gravestones and markers. I looked up once and saw Frederick Chase on his knees in the muddy graveyard screaming strings of curses at the sky.

As her casket was slowly lowered into the 6-foot hole, tears cascaded down my cheeks.

She was gone. She wasn't coming back. There was no happy ending. She was gone.

I brought my head up to looked at the casket still being lowered. Annabeth was in that, that box! She should be buried like a queen not just some person who died! She should be buried in Satin and instead of a plain old coffin , why not a beautiful rose covered coffin? She deserved better.

After the funeral was over and her casket was in the ground, my cheeks were puffy and red. My mom tried to comfort me but, nothing could help.

I had just proposed to Annabeth! The little sea green ring on her left hand finger, she was buried with it on.

One knife had taken all that away. One stupid knife.

We were going to have little babies and they were going to like swimming and they were going to super smart. Stupid Ethan Nakamura. If I ever see that kid again I swear I'll kill him.

I remember what she said to me in the lawn chair right before she died.

"_The sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time."_

After she said that, her eyes fluttered and she kissed me then died.


End file.
